Summit
by laurayette4445
Summary: What if Bill really glamoured Sookie the night they captured Russell? How will she ever remember the two men that she once loved, and who will fight for her to remember again? E/S Rated: M for Adult Content.
1. Summit

**A/N: Hey everyone …..so I'm back! I know I still have to finish Dust but I am having some creative difficulties with that story but just recently I had an idea for this story and I thought I would share it with you all. This is set in the middle of season five, after Russell has been captured and killed Roman. ****Please review if you would like me to continue this story and with the summer here I will be updating a lot if the story is well received! Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters.**

**SPOV**

The sun was blinding as I sat at the kitchen table and sucked gently at the cup before me. As I blew on the hot surface my head pounded from the night before.

All the damn alcohol was a bit too much for me and the worst part about it was that I didn't even know why I decided to get that drunk anyway.

_What is up with me today?_

Bulky footsteps took me out of my daze as I saw Alcide make his way downstairs.

"Hey Sook." He said quickly as he began to get his jacket on.

"Hey, I got breakfast food in the fridge and stuff, if you want anything you will have to make it yourself." I told him as I ignored him and focused on the hangover I was trying to cure.

"Uh, thanks." He turned before stopping and looking back at me, "Sookie, we didn't… well you know?"

I shook my head, "No." I told him and from there it was a blank.

_That's strange._

"Alcide, do you remember anything after we…"

"No, now that you mention it I can't seem to remember, it's like I was glamoured or… fuck!" He exclaimed as he hit his fist against my table causing my drink to spill everywhere.

"Glamoured, who would glamour us?" I asked him.

I mean there was Tara, Pam, Jessica and… well I couldn't think of anyone else. The other strange thing was that I thought I couldn't be glamoured, how did it even happen?

"I don't know, fuck it was probably Eric or Bill, fucking fangers." Eric or Bill?

"Who?" He turned to face me and his expression was dead serious.

"Eric and Bill, you know they were your….wait Sook are you being serious?"

"They were my what?" I tried thinking back but I couldn't come up with anything.

I tired thinking if maybe I met them when I was with Pam or Jess.

"Sookie I thought you couldn't be glamoured." Alcide said as he got closer to me.

"I can't be… I don't know." In the back of my mind I felt like this was very bad and I knew that I should know these men but I just couldn't remember them.

"Shit, this isn't good." Alcide took out his phone and typed something into it before I had one thought.

"Wait let me try something." I grabbed his hand but he took it away quickly.

"What was that?" I asked him.

"I'm sorry, I don't know." It looked, for a second, that he was disgusted by me.

He gave me his hand and I did the same thing I did to Eggs to try and get his memories back from last night. If at least one of us could remember last night we could shed some light on this whole situation.

"Fuck, it was them."

"What was them?"

"They took us to help find Russell Edington."

"Russell, did we find him." I thought about Russell and then realized something else, how did I even know him? Or Pam? Or Jess?

"Sookie you okay?" I looked up and shook my head.

"What is happening with me?" I felt tears slip my eyes as I fell back into the chair behind me.

I tired thinking back to everything but I could only come up with blanks. Where memories were supposed to be were just black voids. My heart filled with grief and a strong sense of foreboding with this whole situation. I didn't know if something was wrong with me or if something inside me was trying to protect me.

Maybe with me being under the influence last night it led to my internal wall being down and it led to whomever glamoured me.

Something was wrong, I knew that much, I just didn't know what was wrong.

"Alcide you need to find out what is going on." I told him as I stared at the mini puddle of coffee on my table.

I couldn't help but stare at it as flashes of a bucket of water kept appearing in my mind.

I continued to stare at it and the flashes became longer as I saw myself taking out a rag and washing someone's feet with it.

"Sookie, you alright?" I shook myself out of the trance and got up.

"I'm fine; just find out what you can, I'll stay here." I told him as I tried to hurry him out of the house before I had a mental breakdown.

"Sookie, I promise you that I'll find out as much as I can."

"Thanks, but seriously hurry up on it." I forced a smile as I shut the door behind him and fell to the floor beside it.

This was all too weird and I just wanted to know what was happening to me.

I got up and walked over to the couch and laid down as I stared up at the ceiling.

Whatever was happening I would get to the bottom of it, let's just hope it's something I even want to know.

**EPOV**

"Well this is just great." I looked over to Bill as he paced inside the cage they put us in.

"We just led him to his death." Bill said.

"One death sentence to another."

"How can you sit there and not even give a shit." He glared at me as he continued with his ridiculous human behavior of pacing back and forth.

"Maybe because Roman's death is the least of our worries. We have Russell Edington on the loose, once again may I add, and my sister has become a fucking robot dedicated to her absurd idea of the perfect vampire world and Lilith." Bill stopped pacing.

"Did Nora release Russell?"

"No, Salome did, do the math Bill." His eyes widened.

We sat in silence until Bill cursed.

"We have to get out of here."

"No shit."

"Eric, be serious. Nora, Russell, and Salome are gone and are up to God knows what. We need a plan."

"No need gentleman." I looked up and saw Dieter Braun.

"You didn't die?" I asked as I stood up.

"It appears not; well this evening has taken a very unfortunate turn hasn't it?" He snapped his fingers and one of the guards opened the gates before us.

"Your letting us go?" Bill asked as he cautiously stepped out.

"Well you got Russell not once but twice, I think the saying is three times the charm."

"So what we get Russell and then what?" Bill asked.

"Your freedom, if you successfully kill Russell Edington and keep it on the down low I promise you both that your lives will be spared, oh and I want Nora and Salome brought here in one piece to be… made an example of." He smiled once again and I had to contain the growl that was erupting from deep inside me.

I knew Nora had gone insane, but there had to be a way to save her. She was my sister and I had to try, I wouldn't let her die.

"Is there any chance for Nora?" Dieter turned his attention to me.

"Tell me Mr. Northman, do you honestly think there is a chance for her?" He raised an eyebrow.

"If there is a will, then there is a way." He let out a laugh and then shook his head.

"Then you, my fine friend, are a fucking fool." He turned to leave and I felt Bill press a hand against my chest to stop me from advancing on him.

"Don't be an idiot." He warned me.

"I would hurry boys, before this becomes a global problem." The guards led us out as we both stayed silent.

They loaded us into the van I have become all too familiar with as we traveled back home in search for a maniac once again.

"Eric I have to tell you something." Bill spoke up for the first time in a while as for most of the trip we had stayed silent.

I didn't realize how much time had passed but I knew we were close to home.

Close to Sookie.

I shook my head of the thought and the feelings as I looked up to Bill.

"What?" I wasn't very interested in what Bill had to say, I needed to focus on Russell and Nora.

"It's about Sookie, I think I did something."

Well that got my attention.

"What did you do?"

"Last night when we had to glamour Sookie and Alcide, well I…. she was supposed to be immune from it."

"From what Bill…. she wasn't actually glamoured, was she?"

"I think she was… her defenses must have been down from everything she has gone through recently."

"What did you say to her, what did you make her forget?"

How could she have been glamoured, it was impossible.

"I made her forget about us."

"Fuck." I threw my fist against the side of the van we were in and it came to a screeching stop.

"Out you go fuckers." A burly vampire grabbed me and threw me out of the van along with Bill.

"Oh and have a good fucking night." He said to us as he threw us keys to a car that I was sure was in the area.

I got up and wiped myself clean of the dirt and grabbed Bill and threw him against the closest tree.

"How fucking dare you!" I yelled in his face, my fangs fully extended.

"It wasn't supposed to work, I barley even tried. I had to make it look convincing."

"Convincing enough to break though her wall, fuck." I let him go and found myself pacing.

"Eric, maybe this is the best thing for her."

"For her to what, be unknowing of all the trouble we have caused her?"

"She didn't forget about those aspects so much as our involvement in those aspects."

"But she needs to know what we have done; you can't just make her forget about that. Trouble will always be there and she may know of the trouble but she won't know what she did to cause it."

"Maybe she wasn't even glamoured at all." And with that I was gone.

I had to check, she had to know why all of this was happening to her.

I came to a stop as I entered her yard and I walked up to the porch and knocked lightly.

I heard small footsteps and I found myself slightly excited to see her face, but then just as quickly I locked away the emotions.

When she opened the door I saw the look of confusion planted on her face.

Her hair was up in a bun and she was wearing a sweatshirt and a pair of skimpy shorts.

"Can I help you?"

"Do you know who I am?" I asked her and her eyebrow rose.

"Sorry no, should I?"

"Fucking Bill." I muttered and she gasped.

"Bill, you know Bill? Wait, are you Eric?" She asked as her eyes lit up.

"Yeah."

"Can you shed some light on what the hell is going on?" She put her hands on her hips and her lip pouted slightly.

I had to contain myself from smiling at her expression and kept myself serious.

"Can I come in?" I asked her.

"Yeah, go right ahead."

When I stepped inside I looked around and all the memories of us flew through my mind and I had an urge to try and make her remember the old fashion way.

"What were you to me?" She asked suddenly and I was taken aback by it.

"Excuse me?"

"Are we ex's or something?"

"Or something." I said as I went and sat on her couch.

"Listen, are you going to give me some answers or not, because I may not know who you are but I know I got a whole lot of trouble after me."

"Trouble I caused."

"You're the reason Russell is after me?"

"Kind of."

"Its weird, I know Russell and I know he is after me but I just can't remember how we met or why he is really after me." She sat down at the chair across from me.

_The one where we had sex over and over again._

"I'm sorry this happened." I told her.

"Yeah, you and me both."

I tried to think of a way to get her memories back, to help her in some way but I was coming up short of any good ideas.

"You seem so familiar." I looked up and Sookie's eyes were fixated on mine.

"I should be." I smirked and her eyes widened.

"Did we have sex?" She asked.

"Yep." I said, and I winked at her.

"So we were together?"

"In a way." Our relationship was a strange one and a short one, but it was a great one.

"You're just full of mystery aren't you?"

"More than you know." Literally.

We stared into each other's eyes for a while and I could feel my walls that I have so carefully built begin to fall beneath me.

She had a power over me, no doubt in that, but would she ever remember that she does?

My phone began to vibrate and it was the only thing that broke me from my trance.

"What?"

"I need your help now, I got a tip on where Russell may be or at the very least where Salome is." Bill said as he spoke quickly.

"Where?"

"At Fangtasia."

**A/N: Please review if you want me to continue this story! Thanks! **


	2. Can't Go Back

**A/N: Thank you so much for the support of this story and here I am with my promise to update quickly. Remember the more reviews I get the faster I update so please take some time and review! Oh and **_**spoiler alert**_** please be warned that this story contains spoilers from the show and clips that I have recently seen for True Blood. Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters!**

**EPOV**

"What do you mean they are at Fangtasia?" I asked Bill as I imagined Pam being hurt by Russell and my hand almost instantly clutched the phone which I was sure would soon be broken.

"Well I'm not exactly sure Russell is there, but Salome is…" I heard the hesitancy in his voice.

"What Bill?"

"Well she's not herself, she keeps saying she is… well she says she is Lilith." _How strange._

"How do you know this?"

"Jessica is there and I am on my way there now."

"I'm on my way." I clicked the phone shut and only now did I realize Sookie was listening with extreme interest in her eyes.

_Well that wasn't good._

"What's happening at Fangtasia?"

Her brown eyes were wide with curiosity and I knew she would want to go, because after all it never truly felt like danger without Sookie there.

"I don't know why you are asking since you are neither involved in this or are going." Both seemed like lies to even me as I said it.

"And you are going to stop me?" She glared at me as she raised one perfectly shaped eyebrow.

"Well now that I know you can be glamoured, yes." I was instantly by her side and I looked her into the eyes.

"You will stay here and not remember this conversation between you and me." It looked like it was working until she busted out laughing.

"See I knew I couldn't be glamoured!" She jumped up and did a little happy dance while I was dumbfounded by this whole situation.

"Then how were you glamoured the first time?" I asked her and she stood still.

"I… I don't know." She seemed to be thinking of something and then she shook her head.

"What?"

"It must have been all the stress and the alcohol. Maybe my body was just so beaten up that it wanted me to forget about something…" She looked over to me.

"To forget about me." I finished her thought and I felt a strange pang in my heart.

Did I really hurt her that bad? Was I really just as bad as Compton in my own way?

"I guess, but I don't care what my body wanted, it isn't right for me to not know anything about you or that Bill guy." She said and she walked away and then came back with a small photo in her hand.

"What's that?"

"I found it in my nightstand when I was looking around for some clues to who you and Bill were."

She handed me the photo and I was shocked to see it was of us.

It was when I was under the witch's spell and I had almost forgotten that we took some pictures together and that Sookie must have kept one.

I ran my finger over it as I saw how happy we were.

We were in bed together and it was me who had taken the picture. She was clutching for the blanket cause under it she was naked. She was laughing and I was staring at her with a huge grin on my face. It was strange almost to see how normal we looked, how human we looked.

"I really loved you." She whispered and I looked up to her to catch her gaze.

"Yeah." _And I really loved you too, and I still do._

I got up and handed her the picture back.

"Is there any way I can convince you to not come to Fangtasia tonight. You know give you the whole speech about how you could die and probably would and that I can't be preoccupied with protecting you. You know the usual speech."

"Well actually I can't remember the usual speech, but no. I'm coming." She walked away and grabbed her jacket and went to the door.

I saw her quickly stuff the picture of us in her pocket and I smiled.

"Well come on." She told me as she walked outside.

_Well this wasn't going to go well._

I sighed as I followed her.

"Where's your car?" She asked me as she looked around.

"I didn't drive here."

"Oh, vampire speed." She said and I shook my head.

"Well yeah we could do that but I have a better idea."

I grabbed her, "Hold on tight." And with that I took to the sky with her screaming loudly by my side.

"Holy shit Eric go back down now!" She screamed and I couldn't stop myself from laughing.

"It's faster and don't worry I got you. Trust me." I looked down at her and she nodded.

"Fine, but if you drop me I will stake your ass."

"Oh lover you can do whatever you want to my ass." I winked at her and she blushed profoundly.

In a matter of minutes we were at Fangtasia and I could hear screams coming from inside.

When I landed on the ground I let go of Sookie and she stopped.

"What?" I asked her.

"I can hear the human thoughts from inside there, they are terrified." She said and then she started to walk up to the back entrance.

"Sookie, I don't think this is safe, in fact I know this isn't safe. Please stay out here."

"And what, wait for more monsters to come, no thank you." I sighed and then nodded.

I walked in front of her and looked to see if anyone was there.

As I walked into the bar I saw Bill, Pam, Jessica, and Tara being restrained by silver. I looked to where I usually sit and saw a woman with dark hair and bright blue eyes.

"That's not Salome." I said under my breath.

Her face was contorted into an evil smile with blood smeared over her mouth.

"Mr. Northman how nice to finally meet you. Oh and this must be your fairy lover, hello my dear." I growled as I saw her look at Sookie.

"Don't even look at her." I warned her and she laughed.

"Oh, temper, know who your elders are my young one." Her eyes became black and I could feel my heart becoming tight.

I fell to the ground in pain and I could feel my heart being pierced by an invisible force.

"No!" I heard Sookie yell and then a bright light lit up the room.

I looked up to see her glowing and the light coming from her hand.

I heard the woman in my chair begin to scream and the pain I was feeling was gone.

I slowly got up and then all of a sudden Sookie's light started to flicker and she fell to the ground.

"Sookie." I grabbed her and she opened her eyes.

"What just happened?" She looked at her hands and I could see the light still flickering.

"I don't know, it's like your power ran out." I told her and helped her up.

"Well that's not good." She said.

The woman started to laugh as she got up from where she fell of the chair.

"Well that was fun, but looks like you ran out of juice." She ran up to us and threw me across the room and grabbed Sookie.

"But I didn't." She said as she bit Sookie.

I quickly got up as I heard Sookie's scream fill the air.

"No!" I heard Bill and myself yell at the same time.

I ran up to them but she grabbed my throat and held Sookie limply form her other hand.

"You really think you have any chance in hell up against me. I fucking created you and I can fucking destroy you just as easily. Do you understand me, do…not…fuck…with… me!" She threw me again across the room like I was a small doll.

I growled as I got up again. I was either really brave or very stupid.

To hell with thinking.

As I was about to advance again a bright light appeared in the middle of the room.

"Stay away from the girl." I looked and saw a girl and a man appear and I could smell they were fae.

"Oh more fairies, this is just getting better and better." She let go of Sookie and turned to the other fae.

"Bring it on." She said and then the two far blasted her with light and she flew across the room.

_Doesn't feel so good does it bitch._

I looked over to Sookie and made my way over to her.

I bit into my wrist and gave her some of my blood.

"Come on, Sookie wake up." I said softly.

"Vampire, back away from the girl." The young man said to me.

"No." I said sternly.

"We need to help her; she needs our help not yours." The young girl said.

"That's funny since she hates fae." I told them.

"Only the other part, we are good." They both said in union and I wasn't very sure if they thought I was a fool or not.

"I don't care."

"Sorry about this." The man said as he blasted me with the light and once again I ended up on the other side of the room.

I got up and saw them grab Sookie and disappear.

Her spark of life that I usually felt all of the time disappeared and I couldn't sense her anywhere.

"Fuck!" I yelled and then I hear the woman's laugh again.

"Well this was all very fun; I'll see you around Eric. Oh and by the way, my name is Lilith." And with that she was gone, leaving me with her mess and a strong sense of gloom.

**SPOV**

As I opened my eyes, I looked around and I saw colorful drapery around me. I was on some sort of couch and I shot up as I looked around.

As I looked around at all of the people I knew what they were, they were fairies.

"Hello cousin." I looked up and saw a young man smiling at me.

"Who are you?" I asked him.

"I'm a friend."

"Yeah right."

"No, really. Remember the fairy that helped you escape from my world. That was me." He said as he smiled widely at me.

"No that fairy had a troll face." I told him.

"We adapt to whatever look is normal in whatever environment we are in."

"That's fae normal?" I asked him.

"Somewhat." He shrugged and then helped me up out of the chair.

"You know you almost drained yourself completely of your power tonight. You can't do that or you could become… "

"What?"

"Human." He told me and handed me a glass of water.

"I could become human if I used up all of my powers?" I could be normal, no longer freaky Sookie.

"Yes, but I do not recommend it in your situation."

"Why?"

"Well for starters you have every monster imaginable after you." He said causally.

"Yeah but it's because of what I am."

"Yes but it is also because of what you are that protects you." He said as he opened up a portal.

"I can leave?"

"Of course, we are not like the others. We do not believe in harvesting humans. You are free to leave whenever you wish, just as Hadley is." _Hadley?_

"My cousins here?"

"Hey Sook." I looked over to my side and saw Hadley there, smiling softly at me.

"What are you doing here?"

"They are protecting me and my son, Sook you should be here to, it's the one place they can't find you." She said and I knew it was true.

But I was done running and I needed to fix this whole glamouring thing that happened to me.

"Be careful Hadley." I whispered to her as I hugged her.

"Sookie please stay."

"I can't, I have to go." I told her as I turned to the portal.

"Oh and Sookie, if you should ever need us just call. My name is Claude." He pushed me into the portal and when I looked around I was home.

I thought about everything Claude told me and I wasn't sure if I was dumb to trust a fairy once again.

The one thing that kept going through my head was the big question.

Did I want to be human? Should I give up this life and trade it for a normal one? I wasn't sure of the answer but in the end it was my decision and mine alone. I would do what I wanted to but I just wasn't sure if that was a good idea.

I reached into my pocket and pulled out the picture of Eric and I and I couldn't help but smile at it. Even though I didn't feel happy most of the time this was proof that at one point I was okay and that I was happy.

As I stood there staring at the picture I saw a flash of something, a memory in my head.

It was of me and Eric standing in his office at Fangtasia and he was looking over me.

"_Why does it sound like you are saying goodbye to me?"_

"_Because I am." _And with that he kissed me and I couldn't remember ever being kissed like that.

Passion filled the air and I just remembered feeling the lust and love for him, even then.

When I opened my eyes I was back in my living room and I still had the picture in my hand.

I sat down and I just stared off into space.

My feelings were everywhere, but one thing was for certain.

I remembered something and that was a start.

**A/N: Hey guys please review so I know to continue this story. I hope you all are enjoying it. **_**Review! **_


	3. Tongue Tied

**A/N**_**: Hey guys so I didn't get a lot of reviews for the last chapter and I am not sure if I am going to continue this story, please review so I know you want me to continue this story! Thanks!**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters.**

**EPOV**

I ran into the house and saw Sookie sitting on the couch staring at nothing.

"Sookie." She looked up at me as I said her name and she got up and walked over to me.

"Are you okay?" She asked me as she looked me over.

"I'm fine." And then she threw her arms around me and held on tight.

"I was scared she was going to kill you." She told me as I breathed in her scent and began to relax in her arms.

My internal alarm was warning me to not become attached like I did before but I couldn't help it.

I slowly wrapped my arms around her and I just held her. I didn't want to let her go because I was afraid she would leave again and tell me she didn't want any of this for herself.

She stayed in my arms for a little bit and then finally backed away from me.

"Where did they take you?" I asked her and she knew I was referring to the fae.

"Some place where they protect people in my situation, but I don't believe them. They said I could become human…" She whispered the last part and I was nothing short of shocked.

"Are you considering it?" I asked her.

"Maybe."

"Why, why would you want to be like them? You aren't like them, you're better." I told her.

"You don't know how it was like for me. They tortured me, the girls beat me, and the boys called me things, things kids shouldn't say to other kids. The only reason that I survived my childhood was because of Jason." I saw a tear fall from her eyes.

"If I knew you then I wouldn't have let those kids touch you or say such things." I meant it; if I was there I would have been her protector.

"I wish you were there." She said.

"Don't give up what makes you special. At sometimes it seems like a burden and I understand your hardships over it but don't give it up. You can make it a useful ally you know." I told her and she smiled.

"That's what they told me."

Then it hit me that I never had heard of such a thing. I tried thinking of the fae knowledge that I knew and it was strange, I had never heard of someone with fae blood using up their powers. When I was alone I would do some research on it because something seemed strange about the whole situation.

I chose not to worry her with such thinking and I decided to change the subject.

"I wish you didn't have to witness what happened in the bar." I told her and she nodded.

"Who was that?"

"Lilith."

"Really, like the Lilith?" She asked me as her eyes widened and I nodded.

"Looks like there are still things that can even shock me."

"Well yeah, I've only heard about her but I know she isn't something to be messed with." Her religious background was showing.

"She is a very interesting person."

"She's a demon Eric."

"Actually she's a vampire, the first one." Sookie gasped.

"Holy shit." She scoffed and sat back down.

"Yeah." I took a seat across from her and she shook her head.

"What's going to happen now?" She asked me and I shrugged.

"I don't know, but I lost my sister to her." I thought of Nora and my heart sank.

"She killed her?"

"No, she became one of her followers which I will assume more will follow." I told her and then there was a knock at the door.

I gave her a sign to stay there while I went and opened the door.

When I opened the door Bill was there and his shirt was covered in blood.

"What happened to you?" I asked with very little interest in my voice.

"Lilith she made me….I had to feed." He told me and now I was curious.

"She made you feed?"

"Can I come in?" He asked ignoring me.

I stepped aside and he walked in and looked over to Sookie.

"Sookie I am so sorry." He said as she stood up to greet him and I went to sit back down.

"Why are you sorry?" She asked and then I saw it click in her head.

"You glamoured me?"

"Yes." She walked over to him and slapped him across the face.

"How dare you!"

I smiled as I saw it was Bill for once being slapped by Sookie and not me.

"You weren't supposed to be glamoured; you were supposed to be immune."

"Well you weren't supposed to try!"

"I barely did!"

They were both yelling at each other like children and I decided to stop it.

"It's done, no use going back. Now let's move on and fix it." I told them and Sookie sat back down and put her head in her hands.

"I agree." Bill said.

Bill gave me a look and I knew he needed to speak with me alone.

I got up and Sookie's head shot back up.

"Where are you going?" She asked me.

"Outside for a second, I'll be right back." I smiled and left with Bill.

"She seems to really like you." Bill said bitterly as we walked outside.

"Jealousy does not become you Bill."

"Yeah well the good act doesn't become you as well."

"I'm not putting on an act; in fact she likes me for me which is a hell of a lot more than I can say about you." I remembered that when Bill first came to town he was sent for Sookie.

"Fuck you." He growled.

"Did we really just come here to talk about Sookie?"

"No, Dieter is dead."

"How?"

I was shocked that he was dead, but who did it?

"Lilith came with Salome, Nora, and Russell."

"Did they kill anyone else?"

"No, but the Authority is being run by Lilith now and Russell is a chancellor."

"Why did Dieter die?"

"He thought it was blasphemy, all of it and was not convinced Lilith was the real deal and she showed him."

I was at a loss for words. How were we going to take down the Authority?

"How did you find this out?"

"Let's just say I made friends quickly." What?

I looked up at Bill and his fangs were fully extended as he jumped me.

Was he really serious thinking he could take me down?

I threw him across from me and he hit a tree with a loud thud, cracking it a bit.

"I am much older than you and therefore much more powerful." I told him and he laughed.

"You're older than me but not her." He pointed across from me and I saw Salome there.

"Hiding behind a woman, how typical." She growled as she jumped on me.

She flung me to the ground and held me there as she wrapped sliver around my hands.

"We do not want to hurt you; we want you to join us." She told me as she produced a flask of blood.

"What's that?" I asked her through clenched teeth.

"Lilith's blood, hopefully you will now see what Mr. Compton does. There is no use fighting her, she just wants your support and she wants to help you." She smiled at me before a blast of light hit her and she flew off of me.

"Back the fuck off bitch!" Sookie stood there, her hands still glowing.

"Sookie get out of here!" I told her.

"Sookie this does not concern you." Bill said and I growled at him.

He had no right to speak to her that traitor.

She turned to him and blasted him as well.

She ran over to me and took the silver off and I grabbed the flask that was next to me that fell out of Salome's hand.

"Tell Lilith that her and her blood can go fuck themselves!" I yelled at her as I dropped the blood and stepped on it.

"No!" Salome screamed as she ran for me but Sookie blasted her again.

"We have to get out of here."

She grabbed my hand and headed back to the house but I stopped her.

"It won't be safe, I own the house." I told her and she gave me a confused glance but I just ignored her and grabbed her.

I took up to the air and just headed to wherever was far enough from her place.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"Anywhere, do you know any friends who would take you in?"

"Jason but…" I ignored her protest and I knew I had to get her out of here now.

We landed in front of her brother's place and I ran us over to his door and knocked hoping he was there.

"Coming." He said as Jason opened the door.

"Sook, Eric?" He looked at us both but I handed him Sookie.

"Invite me in, now."

"Come in." I rushed in and shut the door.

I grabbed Jason and looked him in the eyes.

"You will not invite anyone else into this house that isn't me or your sister, human or otherwise. In fact you won't even answer the door. Is this understood?" He nodded as I glamoured him.

"Why did you do that?"

"To protect you."

"But he would have done it." She said and I sighed.

"But a vampire could have just glamoured him but this makes sure he can't be glamoured by them." I told her.

"Is Bill one of them?" She asked me.

"It appears so." But how?

"What are we going to do?" She asked me and I honestly didn't know.

"We'll figure it out."

I wasn't sure what we were going to do but I needed to make sure Pam was okay and that she got herself and Tara out of here.

I took out my phone but I saw it was crushed.

"Fuck!" I threw the phone parts away from me.

I could sense Sookie's fear and I tried to calm myself down.

"Jason, could you please give us a second?" Sookie asked her brother and he nodded.

"Yeah, I'm going to go to bed. You be careful sis, and if I hear one thing funny I'm coming back with a nice shiny stake for you." He told me and I glared at him as he left.

"You can use my phone." She handed me her phone and I took it.

"Thank you." I felt childish for losing my temper like that but I was just so lost with all of this.

I sent a text to Pam warning her and telling her to find a safe place and close down the business for a little while.

I took a deep breath as Sookie came up next to me.

"The bigger they are, the harder they fall." She said and I turned to look her in the eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"Lilith, she is building up her defenses, but so can we. Everyone has a weakness, even someone like Lilith." And she was right, Lilith was taken down before.

But how was I supposed to do it.

"We need allies." I told her and she nodded.

"We have wolves and maybe fae." She said and her eyes lit up.

"The fae, are you sure about that?" I asked her.

"They may be our best shot, I can ask them."

I thought of the thing she said earlier about losing her powers and I had a feeling the fae weren't exactly on our side.

"Sookie did you ever consider the fae were lying about your powers. I do not know if they can be trusted with this."

"Why would they lie about this though?"

"So you would join them, I don't know but I have never heard of someone with fae blood lose their powers, in fact I have heard of them growing…" They want her to be stronger.

"They want my powers to grow don't they?" She asked.

"Yes and they are preying on your weakness to become human for it to happen." She looked away from me.

"I thought I could be human." She whispered.

"I'm sorry, but if you become stronger than no one can take you down." I told her.

She laughed, "The taller they are the harder they fall Eric." I smiled.

"I'll still ask the fae to help, they lied and I'm not sure what else they lied about but they are useful." She told me and I nodded.

I could feel the pull of the sun coming and I sighed.

"I'm going to have to go dig myself a grave for the day." I wasn't sure if this was foreshadowing anything or just ironic?

"Okay." I gave her one last look and headed towards the door.

"Eric." I turned to Sookie who walked up to me and got on her tiptoes and kissed me.

It was a slow, yet quick kiss and she backed away from me.

"Goodnight." I smiled as I left and went out to dig myself a place to stay for the day close to the house.

Even after everything, she still had a power over me.

Fuck it, I didn't even care.

**A/N: Please read my Authors Note above and review, thanks! **


	4. How Deep Is Your Love

_**A/N: Wow guys I was blown away with all the support you guys sent my way, please keep it going because it makes me feel so great to know how you all feel about my story.**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters.**

**SPOV**

When I woke up the next morning I realized I had dreams of Eric and I and I wasn't sure if they were actually dreams or memories working themselves back to me.

It featured Eric and I having sex everywhere in my house and him telling me how much he desired me and calling me beautiful. But the thing was he looked slightly different.

His hair was a bit messier than it usually is and he just seemed a bit warmer, more human almost.

I smiled as I recalled the dream and I knew I was blushing as well.

"Hey sis." Jason came walking into the room with a grim expression and tired eyes.

"Hey, how did you sleep?"

"Pretty good, but I have to talk to you about something and I didn't want to tell you about it with Eric being here." His expression became even darker and frankly it was scaring me.

"What?" He sat down next to me and took my hand.

"You know how mama and daddy died of that flood?" I nodded and he sighed.

"What?"

"It wasn't a flood Sook, it was the vamps." That couldn't be true, could it be?

"Who did it?"

"They don't know they juts said it was a vampire that killed them." Who were they?

"Who told you that?"

"Well Hadley but I think fairies are the ones who know."

"Jason they are lying."

"How do you know that? Bill made it look like that white trash couple died of a tornado." What?

"What couple?" I asked him and Jason gave me a confused look.

"Bill, you know killed those people after they almost killed you." He gave me a confused glance and I just didn't feel like explaining my situation to him so I just nodded in agreement.

"Yeah sorry, I forgot." He gave me a weird look.

"Listen Jason the fae are liars." I told him.

"Why would they lie and why would Hadley lie to us."

"I don't think she knows the truth."

"Sookie I don't know about that."

"Can you take me to them?" I asked him.

I needed there help anyway even if they were liars, but right now they seemed like they wanted me to be on their side so if they wanted my help they needed to help me.

"Yeah I think so."

"Great, let's go, before its gets dark out again." I didn't want to worry Eric and frankly I didn't want to be attacked again.

"Are you sure, I mean we could…" I didn't let him finish.

"Let's go now." I told him and I was already out the door.

"Alright let me just get my keys." He called after me.

I walked off the porch and I saw a patch of raised ground right next to the steps and I smiled as I bent down and placed my hand on top of the dirt.

Another memory hit me but it wasn't of Eric, it was of Bill and I having sex right after he climbed out of the ground by a grave.

I gasped as I remembered that scene and I couldn't help but think to myself that by comparison Eric was much better.

I knew I was blushing again so I got up and Jason was standing there.

"Is that where Eric is?" He asked me and I nodded.

"Let's get out of here." I told him and we walked over to his truck and we left to find the fae.

We came up to a clearing after an hour of driving and nothing was there.

"Jason where is it."

"Just come on." We got out of the car and we started walking to the middle of the clearing.

"Nothing is here." I told him and he sighed.

"It was like some kind of portal, like out of a science fiction film." He said.

"Jason I don't see anything." All of a sudden I was in the strip club that I was in before and I saw Claude in the corner and he waved at me.

"You fuckers, give me back my sister!" I heard Jason yell and I reached back into the portal.

"Come on." I grabbed him and brought him in the portal with me.

Claude walked up to me and my brother.

"Jason Stackhouse, hello." He shook Jason's hand and he looked over to me.

"Hello, my dear one." He kissed me on the cheek.

"Enough of the bullshit, I know you lied about my powers."

He was startled by what I just said and then he smiled, "Sorry, I just knew you would use your powers more frequently if you knew you could be human." He said.

"Was there any possibility?" I asked him.

"No, your powers have only been acted out lately because they are adjusting and well as you say getting an upgrade at the moment. In a couple days your powers should be more plentiful and much more powerful." He told me and I couldn't help but be hurt at his lying.

"What else have you been lying about?" I asked him.

"Nothing." He said and I sighed.

"My parents Claude." His eyes became dark and he grabbed me and Jason and brought us into a back room.

"Please sit." He said.

Jason and I sat next to each other when another girl came into the room.

"This is my sister Claudette." She smiled at me and she looked like Claudine and then another memory hit me of Eric draining Claudine.

"Oh my Gosh." I gasped and Claudette and Claude looked at me with grief in their eyes.

"She was our sister and your cousin." Claude said and I remembered that Claude had said we were related.

"I'm sorry."

"Wasn't your fault." They shrugged.

"Sookie we don't know who killed your parents but we are family and I truly care about this situation. I do know that the vampire that attacked your family was drawn to something in the back seat. A band aid with blood on it, your blood" I gasped as he told me that.

No, they were dead because of me.

"We can find out who did it." Claudette spoke up.

"Claudette." Claude tried to hush her.

"Well we could, we could perform a little magic and see who did it." She looked over to me with an apologetic look in her eyes.

"Then let's do that, let's do it now." I said as I got up.

"We cannot rush this." Claude said.

"Sook, why are you in such a rush all of a sudden." Jason asked me.

"Because I need to be back at your place before all the vampires want to play let's eat Sookie for fun." I said.

"We could protect you here." Claude said.

"I'm good thanks, but I do need your help. Do you know who Lilith is?" I asked him and him and Claudette exchanged glances with each other.

"How do you know her?" They asked me and Jason gave everyone a confused look.

"Who's Lilith?"

"Someone who should not be messed with, someone who is dead, right?" Claude looked to me and I shook my head.

"She's very much undead." I told him and he gasped.

"Fuck this isn't good. Sookie you must stay here."

"I can't, I have to stop her." I had to help Eric take her down.

"Sookie we cannot be drawn into vampire affairs. We haven't been involved with them since the great vampire and fae war."

"But people will die because of her, and we can take them down if we all ban together with other people who may be willing to help." I told him.

"Sookie this is dangerous, we can't get involved you must understand." Claudette told me.

"Fine, than at least show us who killed our parents that is the least you can do." They both exchanged a look and then nodded.

"I have to call a few fae to help us but we will go now."

After a couple of minutes some more fae entered the room and we all connected hands.

"Hold on." Claude said and when I opened my eyes we were in the clearing once again.

"Over here." Claude took me by the hand and led me over to the center of the clearing.

"All join hands." Claudette said.

When we all joined hands I looked over to Jason who smiled at me reassuringly.

Claude and the other fairies began to chant and I felt all the air being sucked out of me and when I opened my eyes I was on the bridge where my parents died.

It was raining and the thunder and the lightening that surrounded me made me yelp in fear. A car approached me and it stopped before it could hit me.

It was my parent's car.

"Mama, daddy?" I called out to them but then I saw a dark figure walk past me and next to the car.

"Hey, stay away from them!" I screamed but the figure couldn't hear me.

I heard my parents scream as the figure jumped on the car and then jumped back off and ripped away the door from the car.

"No!" I screamed as I ran to help but I found that I couldn't move.

The screams of my parents filled the air and I knew they were being murdered.

"No!" I cried as I just stood there defenseless and the figure turned to me and smiled.

The figure removed the cloak covering his face and I gasped as I saw who it was.

It was Russell.

He smiled at me and then wiped his mouth clean of the blood of my parents.

"You're next baby girl." He said and then a glow of light appeared between us and I saw Claudine there.

"You stay away from them." She blasted him with her light and he went flying back.

She walked over to the car and she let out a cry as she saw the bodies and she turned to me.

"I'm so sorry Sookie." She said as she raised her hand and a blast of light hit me.

I screamed as I was thrown back from the circle.

"Sookie!" Jason yelled as he ran to my side and I saw that the sun was starting to set.

"Russell, he's a dead man." I got up and I grabbed Jason.

"We have to go now." I told Jason.

"Sookie, we must discuss all of this." Claude ran after me but I shot him with my light.

"No more talking, I am sick and tired of everyone lying to me. I am done with the lies and I am done with everyone out there to kill me and my loved ones suffering because of it."

All the fae looked at me like I was crazy.

"Sookie, we will help you… with Lilith." Claude said as Claudette helped him up.

I stopped in my tracks and I nodded.

"Thank you." I told him and then I continued walking to the car with Jason.

When we got into the car Jason just started driving back to his house.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Jason asked me when we were a couple of minutes away from his house after the long ride of silence.

"No, but I promise you the man who did it will die." I told him and Jason nodded.

"I want to help you, for the sake of mama and daddy." Jason said.

"I can't let you." I told him as we pulled into his driveway and he stopped the car.

"God dammit Sookie, this isn't just about you they were my parents too!" He yelled.

"They died because of me Jason, the vampire killed them because he was after my blood." It became silent in the car.

"I won't let you take the responsibility for this. I want to help, please let me."

"I won't let you get hurt."

I got out of the car and I saw that the sun finally went down and I looked over to where the patch of raised dirt was and I saw it begin to stir.

Eric was waking up and I saw him pop his head out of the ground and he looked over to me.

I walked over to him and helped him out of the ground.

"I fucking hate sleeping in the ground, it messes up my hair." He said and it reminded me of Pam.

"Okay Pam." He laughed and then he saw my grim expression.

"What's wrong?" He asked me as I helped him up.

"I'll tell you later." I bobbed my head in Jason's direction and he nodded.

"Don't talk about me like I'm not here." He walked past us into the house and slammed the door.

"Let's go into the house." Eric said.

We walked into the house and Eric took off his shirt.

"I'm going to go take a quick shower and then will you tell me about today?" He asked me and I nodded.

"Okay." He gave me one last warm look before walking away.

"The shower is the second door on the left." I told Eric and he nodded.

I sat on the couch and more memories hit me.

Eric, myself, and Godric were on the roof of a building. I remembered this partially, this was where Godric died. Eric was crying as he walked over to me.

I grabbed his hand and Eric looked me in the eyes and his expression broke my heart.

"_I'll stay with him, as long as it takes." _He nodded and walked away.

The memory went on from there with Godric making me promise to take care of Eric. How could I forget this?

I felt more tears of mine fall down my face as I remembered this and my parents.

I didn't know how much time had passed and Eric walked over to me.

"Sookie, why are you crying?" I looked up and he was wearing nothing but a towel and I realized he didn't have any clothes with him.

"Oh let me get you some clothes." I stood up but he grabbed me gently.

"Sookie stop and tell me what is bothering you?" He asked again.

I let all the tears come and I hugged Eric.

I didn't care if he was naked I just needed some sort of contact.

He held me and I told him about the day.

I told him about the fairies and about how they agreed to help after they showed me Russell was the killer of my family. I told him about remembering more things about us and a little about Bill.

Eric tensed up when I mentioned Russell and then tensed up even more after I mentioned Godric.

"We aren't so different you and I." He said as he continued to hold me and rubbed my back soothingly.

"What do you mean?"

"I never told you because I didn't want anyone to know. The reason I hate Russell as much as I do is because he slaughtered my family when I was still human." I looked up at him.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't know."

"I am sorry that he took your parents away from you and your brother at such a young age."

We stood there in silence.

"I'm glad you are remembering more things." Eric finally said as he let go of me and I already found myself missing the contact with him.

"Yeah, but they are coming slowly. I just can't believe if forgot about you and…" I stopped talking when I realized it must still be a touchy subject with Eric about Godric.

"That was one of the worst times for me but somehow you made it better even then." He said slowly.

I smiled softly at him and Eric looked me in the eyes and he got closer to me.

"Through all that grief though I realized something." He said as he got closer to me and my breath hitched a little bit as he was inches away from my face.

"What?" I asked breathlessly.

"That no matter how hard I tried I couldn't stop thinking about you and that I was in love with you."

To hell with thinking and to feeling all of this shitty feelings. I wanted to forget about this day and about everything else so I grabbed Eric and kissed him passionately.

Eric grabbed me and held me close as he kissed me passionately as well.

He kissed me everywhere and I could see he was enjoying himself very much. The towel fell between us and I realized Eric was naked as he brought me over to the couch.

"I've missed you so much." Eric said as he growled with pleasure and he removed my shirt.

"Sookie could you, holy shit!" I screamed as I saw Jason standing there and I brought Eric closer to me so he could shield my body away from Jason.

"I'm sorry, I forgot for a second where we were!" I yelled over to Jason and Eric quickly grabbed a blanket that was under us and put it over us.

"This day is getting worse and worse!" Jason yelled and Eric laughed.

I slapped Eric and he smirked.

"Do you have clothes for Eric?" I asked Jason and I heard him groan.

"Yeah, one sec." I heard him close a door and Eric quickly grabbed his towel and he was standing in front of me.

I grabbed my shirt and put it back on.

"I'm sorry, that was crazy of me. I've just been kind of out of it all day." I said and Eric smiled.

"Don't be sorry, I liked it. I missed that." Eric bent down and kissed me again and I found myself wanting more from him but I stopped myself as I heard Jason enter the room.

"Here are your damn clothes." He threw the clothes at Eric and he caught them easily.

"Thanks." Eric put on the pants first, with Jason and I, reluctantly, turning away.

Eric looked at the t-shirt Jason handed him.

"Bon Temps State?" Eric said as he read the shirt.

"Yeah got a problem with it?" Jason asked and Eric put up his hands in a mock surrender position.

Jason sighed and walked away.

"What now?" I asked Eric.

"Well we need to gather more people to help us take down the original vampire, who is very intent on killing everyone, track down a three thousand year old psychopath, and fight everyone that is under the spell of Lilith and possibly kill them or be killed." Eric told me quickly.

Great, so just the usual.

_**A/N: Please Review because I just loved all the response I got for the last chapter! Review it only takes a second! Thanks! **_


	5. Hanging On

**A/N: Hey guys, so I have just been blown away by your response to this story and I really love all your thoughts on it. Just know that I do take into consideration your thoughts and guesses! Please review more because I just love what you have to say about the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters.**

**EPOV**

I heard Sookie and Jason in the other room fighting quietly until Jason stormed out of the room.

"Am I so much of a fucking risk that you won't even let me help, because I remember saving your ass when this dick was intent on risking your life." Jason pointed to me and my fangs came out.

"Excuse me?" I asked him and he scoffed.

"Honestly I could give a shit about you or your fucking fangs." Sookie got between us as I advanced on him.

"Honestly the testosterone levels in here are going crazy." Sookie lightly pushed me back and I put my fangs away.

"Jason, I am not saying you are weak, but I can't lose you."

"And you think I can lose you?" Jason shook his head and then he left the house.

"Jason!" Sookie yelled after him and began to run after him.

"Sookie." I grabbed her lightly and I heard Jason leave with the car.

"Eric let go, I can't leave things like that."

"He needs time." I told her and she stopped moving and I let her go.

"I can't let them hurt him." She walked over to the couch and sat down.

"And I can't let them hurt you. It seems we are at a crossroads." I told her and she looked up to meet my eyes.

I sat down next to her and took her hand.

"He won't stay mad forever, he just doesn't like feeling powerless." And I knew the feeling.

"Why are men so…well just so childish?" I couldn't help the smirk that fitted on my face.

"I hope that doesn't apply for me." I told her as I kissed her neck.

"I'm not sure yet, remember I still don't know you very well." She said as I lightly pushed her down on the couch.

"Nothing about me is childish, I can assure you." I told her and she giggled as I continued to kiss her down her body.

She sighed though and she lightly pushed me back.

"I can't right now, not with the whole Jason thing still swimming around in my head." She told me and I reluctantly got up.

"I understand."

"We should go find Alcide and see if he will help us." Sookie said as she got up, leaving me sitting alone while she called the wolf.

I looked over to the opposite end of the room and I saw a picture of who I assumed was Sookie and Jason as children.

I got up slowly and made my way over to the picture and I picked it up lightly.

There was a small blonde haired girl and a slightly taller blonde haired boy hugging each other. They were both smiling and I found myself smiling at the picture.

I knew Sookie's childhood was not an easy one but I could see the love that the two of them had for each other and I knew at the end of the day Jason just wanted to protect his sister. I remember the feeling of wanting to protect your younger sibling.

Before Russell took away my baby sister I was very protective over her even if she was just an infant. She was the only thing I truly would make time for beside the sex and the women.

How young and childish I was.

I smiled as Sookie's words rang through my head as I heard her enter the room once again.

"Alcide said he would meet up with us and he said he may know some wolves willing to help us." She told me and then she smiled as she saw the picture I was holding.

"It's a nice picture." I told her as I set down the picture.

"Yeah, it was before our parents died." She smiled softly and then shook her head slightly.

"Ready to go?" She asked me and I nodded.

When we got outside she sighed and automatically put her arms around me.

"No car, we have to fly." She pouted over it and I laughed.

"It's the safest form of travel." I told her and she glared at me as I held on to her and took to the sky.

"Where is the wolf?" I asked her.

"At his place." She said and I tried to remember where the wolfs new place was.

We arrived at his place and he was already waiting for us outside.

"Northman." He said as he nodded to me and then hugged Sookie.

I was extremely close to ripping his head off but I calmed myself down and just simply smiled at him.

"I assume you know why we are here." Once he let go of Sookie I grabbed her hand lightly and ran my finger over it.

His eyes were locked on our hands and he glared at me.

"Yeah I know, so Lilith?" He asked prompting me to explain the situation to him.

"May we come in?" I asked him trying to be polite.

"Sure." Once we were in the house I took some time to quickly explain our problem.

"You expect me to bring other wolves in this equation?" He asked me.

"You do want to protect Sookie don't you?" I asked him remembering the glamour I put on him a little bit ago and he automatically tensed up.

"Of course I do, but I can't be responsible for anyone else life." He said sternly.

"Alcide I can't expect you to be okay with this, but if we don't fix this now more people will die, innocent people." Sookie told him and Alcide took a second to consider everything.

"Sookie, I don't know."

"Please." She begged him.

Alcide was silent for a little bit until he cursed under his breath.

"I'll call some wolves that may want to help, but we need a lot more help than what I can offer." He got up and took out his phone and then looked over to me.

"You owe me one." I nodded.

It seems like I owed a lot of people now and days.

"Some fae I know are willing to help." Sookie said as he left the room.

"We have some allies." Sookie said to me with a little bit of hope in her eyes.

"Yes but not enough, fuck I'm going to have to call Pam and Tara." Sookie's eyes widened when I mentioned Tara.

"You know where Tara is?" She asked me and I nodded.

"She's safe, she is with Pam." I told her and her eyes filled up with sadness.

"How is she?"

"Better I suppose, I haven't been in contact with them for a little bit now. I just recently texted them to warn them about the trouble that may come their way." I told her and she nodded.

"What about Jess?" She asked me, clearly trying to change the topic.

"Too risky, Bill is her maker and therefore she may be more inclined to take his side." She cursed and then nodded.

"This all sounds like a death wish as we keep talking about it." Sookie whispered to me as she leaned her head against my shoulder.

"We'll make it through this, I promise." I kissed her lightly.

"I wish I could remember more about you, about us." She said lightly as she pushed back a piece of stray hair from my face and smiled.

If she remembered more about us I was sure she would want nothing to do with me. I wanted it to stay like this, but at the end of the day I knew she needed to know everything about us.

"You will." I sounded more grim about it than happy but luckily she didn't catch on to it.

"Well I have a couple of wolves willing to help but everyone else refuses to get involved." Alcide said as he entered the room and sat in the chair across from us.

"How many?" I asked him.

"About six are willing to help." He said.

"Do you know anyone else?" Sookie asked.

"No one else is that crazy or that suicidal to help, I'm sorry." Sookie got up and took out her phone.

"Who are you calling?" Alcide asked her.

"I'm calling Sam, he may know some people. We need the help and I don't want Sam involved but I can't let them hurt anyone."

"I'll call Pamela." I said as I got up and walked into another room.

As I dialed the number, she picked up only after one ring.

"Yes?"

"We need help, everything has gone to shit."

"What happened?"

"Compton lost his shit, once again, and Lilith is on the loose. Are you safe?" I asked her and I heard her sigh.

"Tara and I are in one of the safe houses, after you contacted me the other night we took refuge."

"Good."

"When do you want us to come and help?" She asked me and I smiled as I thought fondly of Pam.

"As soon as possible, we are staying at Sookie's brother's place." Then the idea hit me.

"Pamela, can you find the documents for the ownership of Sookie's home. We have to give her the house back."

"Why?" She asked me with a little hesitancy in her voice.

"Right now anyone can walk into the house, if Sookie owns it then it will be protected, plus she has the shelter that I built for myself. It can fit us all." I explained.

"Alright I'm sure I can find it before we come to you. We'll probably be there tomorrow night and we will meet you at Jason's home."

"Okay, be safe and tell no one of this." I told her.

"I always am and when have I been a sharing type." The sarcasm in her voice made me smile and made everything else seem normal for once.

"Just be safe." I got off the phone and walked back into the room where Sookie was sitting down with a dark expression.

"Well?" I asked her.

"Sam's has some friends and he wants to help us."

"That's good, right?"

"Sam's one of my oldest friends and if he gets hurt because of me…" She trailed off.

"Don't think like that, we will make it through this." This may have been a lie because I wasn't even sure myself.

"Let's just go, I'll keep you informed and we will probably all meet up tomorrow." Sookie said to Alcide as she walked to the door and left the house.

"I'll call you." I told him and then he grabbed me.

"She could have had a normal life, without you or any of this. She could be happy if you let her." I knew she could be but because of me that was no longer an option.

He let go of me and I went to follow Sookie.

She was out there, just standing there as the moonlight made her glow in the night.

As I closed the door she turned to me and she was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen in my existence.

Her blonde hair flowed to her chest and her brown eyes were wide with such light that I didn't want my darkness to snuff it out.

"I'll protect you; I won't let them touch you." I told her and she shook her head.

"It's not me I'm scared for." She was thinking about her friends.

She had such deep loyalty to the ones she cared for that it made me proud in a strange way.

"You are so caring, how has the world not made you sour to everything?" I asked her and she smiled.

"Because than all the people who called me names, hit me, and tried to bring me down will win. I won't let them have that satisfaction, I won't let them win." She said strongly and I walked up to her and kissed her.

"Keep that strength." I told her and she nodded.

I let her go and she walked away from me.

"Go back to Jason's and I'll meet you there. I need to talk to the fairies." I stared at her in confusion until a man appeared next to her.

"You rang?" He asked her and she nodded.

"We need to talk." And then they were gone.

**SPOV**

"When do you expect us to fight them?" One fairy asked me as we all sat in a private room in the club Claude owned.

"Tomorrow night we are all meeting up, can you be in the same room with them?" I asked Claude and he nodded.

"We will block our scent, but this all still sounds very risky." He said gently to me and I sighed.

"I know it does, but people will die if we don't take care of this. I know humans may not mean a lot to you but they do to me, especially the innocent ones." I told them and they all nodded.

"Well it appears we must take down Lilith first and then the castle will crumble." Claudette said and everyone agreed.

"Clearly, but it's not that simple." Claude exclaimed as he shook his head.

"We will figure it all out; I just wanted to update you guys." They all nodded as everyone began to leave except for Claudette and Claude.

"We will help you dear cousin, but you must know this goes against all of our views."

"Just like kidnapping people?" I asked him sarcastically and he glared at me.

"I told you that is not us."

"Whatever, just promise you will be there when it counts." I told him and he reluctantly nodded.

"Family helps family." I smiled as I got up and Claude took my hand.

"And back you go." He said and when I opened my eyes I was outside of Jason's house.

As I began to walk up the porch stairs someone came out of the bushes.

"Hello Sookie." I turned around and saw Bill.

"Bill, stay back." I said as I raised my hand and he held up both hands.

"I mean you no harm."

"Yeah just everyone else."

"Sookie, I still love you but I have seen the light." He smiled.

"You mean the darkness. It's like fucking star wars." This was really no time for pop culture references.

"I am vampire; I cannot live a lie anymore."

"I may not remember anything about you, but I know this isn't you." I told him and his fangs came out.

"You're wrong." He snapped his fingers and out came that woman form the other night and Eric was chained up in silver as she dragged him.

"Let him go!" I demanded and when I tried to use my light powers it wouldn't work.

Dammit this wasn't happening now.

"We will, after you agree not to come looking for him." Bill said softly.

"I won't promise that."

He shook his head as he sped up to me and pushed me up against a tree.

"Do not make this difficult, I love you and I don't want to hurt you…"

"If you loved me you would let him go and help us. Don't let them control you." I told him and his eyes softened.

"Do not listen to her Bill, think of the plan. Lilith wants us to rule, she wants us to show all vampires the way." The lady vampire said.

Her dark curly hair flowed in the wind and her eyes were almost black.

"Bill, don't listen to her. I may not be able to remember us, but you do." I told him and I was just hoping we had a lot of good times together.

His face held the expression of confusion as his grip on me loosened a bit.

"Fight it Bill." I told him.

He finally let go of me and the woman yelled.

"Bill do not let a human make this decision for you."

"I'm not human bitch." Finally my light power worked as I blasted her with my light and went over to Eric as I took the chains off of him.

"Are you okay?" I asked him and he nodded.

"Don't trust him." He whispered to me as he looked over in Bill's direction.

"You little cunt!" The woman vampire screamed as she got up and advanced on me and threw me across from Eric.

I got up and she grabbed me.

"I'm going to drain you not because of Lilith but because I want to." She said and all of sudden she burst into a pile of blood and guts.

I screamed as it happened and then I just stood there with blood all over me.

I looked up and over to the porch and I saw Jason standing there with a gun.

"Who's weak now?" He said.

**A/N**_**: I hope you liked the chapter and please don't be afraid to review it only takes a second! Also I just started a Tumblr since everyone was convincing me to make one so please follow me. I'll be posting some True Blood and Vampire Diaries stuff along with movie and TV show reviews and news about my stories! Follow me at WoogsWorld and I will also put the link on my profile page! Please review!**_


	6. Round and Round

**A/N: Once again I was blown away by the response I am getting from this story and I just wanted to express how grateful I am for it all. Please keep it up! Thanks again! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters.**

**SPOV**

I stared wide eyed at Jason as he came up to me and set the gun down.

"Jason I…"

"Let's just say that I am now officially part of this plan." Jase said to me as he removed a piece of vampire from my hair and walked away.

I wiped more of the vampire goo off of my face and I saw Eric slowly start to get up with the help of Bill.

"Get the fuck away from me." Eric said as he pushed Bill away from him and walked over to me.

He looked shaky and he stumbled a bit as he came to me.

"Are you okay?" I asked him as I held a steady hand on his shoulders.

"The injected some silver into me, it's starting to wear off." He told me as he kept an eye on Bill who just stood there staring at us.

"Are you really on our side?" I asked him and he raised his head and looked me in the eyes.

His eyes were so vivid and blue, while his dark hair moved in the wind of the night.

It brought back a memory of Bill and I, one where he was saying goodbye to me while Eric stood there with Pam and Chow. Eric seemed cold and emotionless while Bill kissed me goodbye while I cried for him to stay or for me to go with him.

I opened my eyes again and a small pang in my heart rang out as I looked at him.

His eyes grew softer as he looked at me and I turned away from him to stare at Eric.

He looked at me and his face grew warmer and then looked back at Bill and became cold.

"Answer her fucker." Jason said as he cocked his gun.

"Put down the gun Jase." I told him and Jason kept it steady.

"There is no need for weapons." Bill told him calmly.

"Wish I could believe you Bill, but to be honest I don't." Jason pointed the gun at Bills heart and I knew Jason would shoot if it came down to it.

I couldn't let that happen.

I ran in front of Bill and glared at Jason.

"Put it down Jason, now." I told him and Jason stared at me appalled.

Eric had the same expression mixed with shock and hurt and then he became cold again, and this time to me as well and not just Bill.

He lowered it slowly and I turned to Bill.

"Please tell me you are on our side, or I'll let Jason shoot you." I told him.

"I am lost; I do not know who to believe." He gently took my hand.

I stared at our hands connected and I backed away from him, letting his hand fall to his side.

"We are all lost at sometimes but in the end we have to do what is right. You know what is right; don't let them turn you into a monster." I turned around and looked over to Eric who wouldn't even look at me.

He had to understand why I was doing this. We needed the help and I did have some love for Bill even if I couldn't remember everything.

"I believe you are the right thing for me." Bill told me as sadness covered his face.

"But I do not deserve you."

I didn't say anything, while Jason sighed.

"Are you really gunna fall for this bullshit, I mean for shit sakes he is bullshitting you!" Jason yelled as he raised his gun again.

"Jason put down the damn gun."

"Sookie we cannot trust this traitor." Eric said very coldly to me.

"Bill can we trust you?" I asked him ignoring all the yelling around me.

"I do not know." He told me honestly and I was shocked by the answer.

"Why?"

"Because I saw her or I saw something. I do not know what is wrong or right here but I need to find it for myself."

"Killing people isn't wrong to you?" I asked him as I backed away from him.

"Not if it is in my nature." He said and then started to back away.

"Shoot him Jason." I said lowly and Jason shot but Bill was gone before the bullet could hit him.

I felt the tears coming to me as I turned to face my brother and Eric.

"I'm sorry, but he didn't kill me when he could have. Bill is in there."

"You don't even remember Bill." Eric told me as his icy stare sliced through me.

"I remember bits and pieces."

"Only the good stuff I suppose, well how about when he was sent here to spy on you and manipulate you? Or how about when he almost drained you and almost raped you in a fucking van? Do you remember any of that?" He yelled at me and I flinched at his words.

Was that all true?

The tears began to stream from my eyes as I backed away from Eric.

"Fuck you!" I yelled at him and I walked away into the house.

Jason followed me very closely after reluctantly shooting a sympathy glance over to Eric.

When Jason shut the door, I waited for Eric to come through.

"Was that all true?" I asked Jason and he nodded.

"Yes." The tears came even faster now as I walked out of the living room into the backyard.

I looked around and I saw the old sandbox our parents gave Jason and I when we were kids.

I walked passed it as I sat on the bench facing the woods as I sat there in the silence of the night.

I didn't hear any footsteps approach me as the night was my only comfort right now.

This was all so much and I didn't even know how it started.

I don't know why I thought I could trust Bill but a part of me told me I could. The same part that told me I could trust Eric.

As I thought of Eric the sadness hit me even harder.

"I'm sorry." I gasped as I turned around in shock and saw Eric standing there.

I turned away from him and he sighed.

"I didn't mean to say any of that, but you would've found out regardless."

"But still you use it in spite of me. You said it to hurt me and you did." I told him.

I was angry at him but I still had a feeling of regret after everything.

"Well you threw yourself at someone you don't even know and didn't even trust me enough to know that you shouldn't trust him." He told me.

"I do know him." I said.

"Stop sticking up for him!"

"Eric I can't stop having this feeling that I have for him, but I have the same feeling for you as well. Would you want me to give up on you just as quickly?" I asked him and Eric glared at me.

"Bill and I are not the same so I would hope the feeling you have for me is not the same one you associate with Bill."

"I love you." I told Eric.

Eric stood there still and silent as I sighed.

"Forget it." I got up and tried to walk passed him but he grabbed me gently.

"I'm sorry that I yelled at you and hurt you." He told me softly as he let me go.

"I'm sorry that you think that I was choosing Bill over you." I told him.

He hadn't out right said it but I knew he felt like that.

I let go of his hand and just as I was about to enter the house he called out my name.

I turned to face him.

He walked up to me and just kissed me.

I let myself get into the kiss as all my anger towards him started to melt away at the touch of his mouth on mine.

"I love you too." He whispered to me.

I smiled as I walked inside and saw Jason sitting in the living room.

"You guys make up?" I nodded.

"Good, but wait until I'm gone for makeup sex, because honestly I don't want to see you naked again." Jason told me and I laughed as Eric entered the room.

"Don't worry we will be out of here soon, I'm having someone bring over the papers to Sookie's house tomorrow night and Sookie will be the owner of her house once again." Eric said and Jason shrugged.

"Cool, well I'm going to bed. Tonight has been fun, let's not do it again." He hugged me and only now did I realize I was still covered in vampire remains.

"Oh ew." I said as I looked at my body and I stared at Jason's shirt.

"You take a shower first, you need it more." I looked over to Eric who had a little blood on him as well but I think some of it was his from the silver chains.

"Yeah I'm going to do that." I said as I hurried out of the room and went to the bathroom.

I started the shower and started to strip off most of my clothes.

Someone knocked gently at the door and I grabbed a towel and opened the door.

Eric stood there shirtless as he entered the bathroom.

"Jason is out there." I told him and he smiled.

"And he is fast asleep."

"Did you do something?" He removed my towel and shrugged.

"Who cares?" He said as he kissed me and ditched his pants.

"Do you remember us having sex?" He asked me and I nodded.

"Yes, but bits and pieces."

"Well than let me jog your memory." He said as he picked me up while I giggled and he brought me into the shower.

I looked around the shower and all the products were manly and I sighed.

"I'm going to smell like Jason for tonight." I said and Eric laughed.

He kissed me as he grabbed the shampoo and washed my hair very carefully. I felt so relaxed in his arms as he placed kisses up and down my neck and shoulders.

The water hit me soothingly as the heat warmed me up.

Eric continued washing me until I felt extremely clean.

I turned to him and grabbed all the same products and washed him as well.

I cleaned him very thoroughly and his fangs were extended as well as something else as I washed him everywhere.

He began to kiss me again as the water hit us. He pushed me gently up against the wall as I straddled him. He held me up as he pushed inside of me and I gasped.

I couldn't help but notice how we fit together so nicely as he thrust inside of me.

"Oh Eric." I said as I kissed him again and with each pulse of the water he went deeper and deeper.

"Sookie, my lover." He said and I smiled.

As we came together he let go of me and the water still hit us.

The room was full of steam as Eric shut the shower off and dried me off with the towel and then dried himself off.

"Jason is really asleep right?" I asked Eric and he nodded.

He handed me the towel as I wrapped it around me and I walked out into the guest room and grabbed an over sized shirt for me to sleep in and a shirt for Eric as well.

"Fuck." I heard Eric curse as I walked into the bathroom where he still stood very naked.

"What?"

"I have to sleep in the dirt again; maybe we could shower again tomorrow?" He winked at me as I threw him the shirt.

"Tomorrow we will have too much going on." I told him.

As I put on the shirt another memory hit me and it was of me and Eric.

Eric was upset over Tara calling him a monster and saying all the horrible stuff he did to me. I gasped as I heard the words coming out of Tara's mouth as the memories of the stuff Eric did hit me as well. As Eric was hurt by this and said he was going to leave I found that I didn't care about that stuff he did, that was in the past and I loved him right there and then.

"Did you really lock me up in a dungeon?" I asked Eric and he tensed up.

"You remember that?"

"Not so much as I remember Tara calling you out on it." I said to him.

"It was all part of a plan to lure Russell Edington to his death." He told me and I nodded.

"You aren't angry?" He asked me and I just thought back to the memory.

I was shocked to find that I wasn't angry because I forgave him then and I could forgive him now.

"I forgave you a while ago actually." I smiled at him and he kissed me.

I slapped him on the arm and became serious.

"But don't do it again." I warned him and he smiled as he left the bathroom.

I was slightly pissed off but the memory still left a good memory in my head, I loved Eric and he loved him. Who cares about the past we just had to live in the moment because this moment may be all we have.

I followed him into the living room and I saw that he was getting ready to go to ground.

"When I get up please be here, no tricks." He kissed me.

"No tricks." I said as he left.

I sat on the couch and my phone vibrated.

I grabbed it and saw Bills name flash across it.

It was a text message and I opened it up quickly.

"_I'm sorry, you were right this isn't me. We need to speak, please give me a chance."_

I stared at the message and for the first time I knew what the right decision was.

I closed the phone and turned it off.

Because Bill was right, ne needed to figure this out on his own.

**A/N: Please**_** review**_** and tell me what you think. Can Sookie trust Bill? Give me your guesses! Thanks! **


	7. Raise Your Weapon

**A/N: Hey everyone! So sorry for this late update, I've been super busy but I promise to update more often. Now on with the show….**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters.**

"Earthquake!" My brother yelled as he jumped on me.

"Jase get off," I pushed him off of me and looked around the room, "What time is it?"

"Five." He told me and I gasped.

"The sun will be down soon, I slept the whole day away." He nodded and I got up.

"You have an hour or two." He told me as he handed me a bagel.

"Where did you get this?"

"You slept the whole day away, doesn't mean that I did too." He sat next to me and turned on the TV.

I took a bite of my bagel and thought of the text message Bill sent me.

I had to learn that no matter how much I felt like Bill could change; it was something he needed to do on his own, without my help.

"Jase can I ask you a question?"

"Shoot."

"Do you think I was dumb to trust Bill as much as I did?"

"Do you mean last night, or in general?" He asked.

"Both." I didn't remember the other times I trusted Bill but maybe my brother could give me some insight into the whole thing.

"Yeah I do, Bill was a good guy but he got lost along the way. For you to keep thinking there is something in him that makes him good is, well not smart. I know all women want to find the good in some people but take it from me, some of us guys are just really good at lying and making it seem like we want more than we actually do." I looked away from Jase because he made sense.

Jason sounded like the mature one now and I wasn't sure how to feel about that.

"But in the end Sook, you are going to do what you want to do aren't you?" He asked me.

I sighed and nodded.

I decided it was time to tell Jason what Bill did.

"Jason, Bill glamoured me a couple nights ago to forget about him and Eric. It's why I have been asking a lot of questions and why Eric and I grew closer together," I told him as I looked up at him, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you before."

"That's why Eric said you didn't even know Bill?" I nodded and Jason sighed.

"I thought you couldn't be glamoured?"

"I can't, but my shield was just really down that night. I don't think Bill meant to." I kept telling myself that even though a part of me wasn't very sure about that last part.

"And you were so willing to trust him last night?"

"It's complicated."

"No it's not Sookie, you just make it complicated." Jason shook his head.

Silence filled the air and Jason got up.

"Trusting Bill would be a mistake, and not a little one." Jason told me as he got up.

"I know."

"I hope you do." Jason walked out of the room.

I was left alone with my own thoughts and it left me with a very cold feeling.

I didn't know what it was about Bill that made me keep going back to him but I was stronger now. I didn't need Bill and I wouldn't trust him. Hopefully he can find his way back to some normalcy before he is lost all together.

I laid back down on the couch and I stared up at the ceiling.

I felt a tear escape my eye as I could finally feel it in my body.

Bill and I were done.

I closed my eyes and another memory hit me.

It was of Bill and me in a hospital room.

I was in the bed while Bill was crying next to me.

This was after he almost killed me and drained me in a van.

I was breaking up with him and I could feel the grief and pain I felt in that moment. Why couldn't that be the last time between us?

I could feel there was more behind it and that this wasn't the last time we would be together and it made me sad. I felt foolish for trusting him so much.

When I opened my eyes the sun was setting and I didn't realize how much time had passed while I was dazing off.

Eric walked through the door and I smiled as I saw him.

"How did you sleep?" I asked and he shrugged.

"Alright, it will be better once we return to your house or my house which ever you prefer." He kissed me.

"It won't be your house for very long." I reminded him.

"Well than, let's call it my house for the time remaining."

He walked away to take a shower and I got up and turned my phone back on.

When it was on I saw I had two new messages.

One was from Jessica.

"_I don't know what is wrong with Bill, but I need help. Please Sookie."_

I shook my head and deleted the message and saw the next one was from Bill again.

"_I did something unforgivable and I can't come back from this."_

The last one left me confused and I wasn't sure what Bill did.

I decided to call Jessica to find out.

The phone rang a couple of times and then she answered.

"Sookie, where the fuck are you?" Her voice was frantic.

"What did Bill do?" I asked her, I had no time for small talk.

"This is bad, this is really bad." She said and I heard things crashing in the background and yelling.

"What is happening?"

"We are at Merlottes, Bill has gone crazy. He drank this blood from a vile and now he is fucking bat shit crazy." More crashing and screams came from the other end.

"Get everyone out of there!"

"Lafayette snuck out of here but a few people and Sam got trapped by Bill." _Oh shit._

"Get Sam out of there." I told her but then the line went dead.

"Fuck!"

I threw the phone and Eric ran into the room.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Bill's gone crazy and he is at Merlottes killing people."

Eric stared at me with wide eyes and then Jason ran into the room.

"What hap…. Oh shit." Jason said as he covered his eyes and turned around as he saw Eric standing naked in front of him.

"Dude, put on clothes."

"Jason Bill is at Merlottes killing people."

"What?"

"We need to go there." I got up and Eric grabbed my hand.

"This is what he wants, we cannot go." Eric told me.

"He is going to kill Sam and maybe even Jess."

"Jess is in trouble?" Jason asked and I nodded.

"The fucker is dead." He went and grabbed his gun.

"Jason don't be a fool we have to come up with a plan." I told him.

"We don't have time for that." He left and I cursed.

Eric sighed and he was gone.

When he came back he had Jason by the collar of his shirt.

"Sit the fuck down and don't be so reckless." Eric said as he threw Jason on the floor.

"I could resend my invitation." Jason said as he stood up.

"If you do that, I promise you will regret that."

"Stop it both of you; people are dying, people I care about."

Eric was gone again and when he returned he was fully clothed.

"I'll call Pam, her and Tara our on their way now and they can help us get Bill under control.

He left the room with his phone.

"People will die if we don't go now." Jason said.

"I know."

"They will meet us at Merlottes." Eric said as he grabbed the keys to Jason's car and threw them to Jason.

"I'll go with Eric." I told Jase as he nodded.

"Do you have more weapons?" Eric asked.

"In the car."

"Go now, we will meet you there." Jason nodded and left.

"What's the plan?"

"Subdue Bill enough to capture him or kill him."

I felt a small pang in my heart when Eric mentioned killing Bill but I put it away.

"Alright, let's go." I told him and we walked outside.

Eric held on to me as he took to the sky and we were there in a matter of minutes.

I gasped as I saw Merlottes.

Blood was spattered on the windows and I could hear the screams from inside. I heard banging on the walls and doors.

Jason's car came up behind us and he got out quickly.

"We must wait for Pam and Tara." Eric said as Jason walked over to the door of Merlottes.

"We don't have time."

Eric ran in front of him.

"You will not go in until I tell you to, is this understood?" Jason nodded and Eric walked away from him.

I glared at him and he shrugged.

"You want your brother to be safe right?"

I shook my head and all of a sudden Pam and Tara were there.

"Tara." I whispered but she ignored me.

"Bill is off the deep end again?" Pam asked and Eric nodded.

"This happens often?" Tara asked.

"More often than you think." Pam said.

"Everyone grab a weapon." Eric said as he handed everyone a weapon from Jason's car.

Eric handed me a shotgun with wooden bullets in it.

"If he advances on you, go for the kill shot." He told me and I nodded.

"Okay." He kissed me and Pam sighed.

"You two are back together?" She asked and Eric glared at her.

"Jason you can go in now." Eric said as he walked up with Jason and they kicked down the door.

I took a deep breath as Pam, Tara, and I entered at the same time.

I saw Bill in the corner draining Sam and I forgot about the gun in my hand as I blasted him with my light.

"Get the fuck away from him."

I ran over to Sam and saw the he was still breathing and had a pulse.

"Come on Sam." I helped him up and dragged him out of the bar.

When I laid him on the ground outside of the bar Tara was at my side in an instant.

"Move I'll give him my blood." She bit into her wrist and fed Sam her blood.

"Thank you." I got up and took one last look at Sam and Tara before heading back into the bar.

"No!" I screamed as I saw Bill holding my brother in his hands.

"He dies unless you do what I want." Bill said and I nodded.

"If you kill him I will kill you." I raised the gun.

Eric was by my side along with Pam. They had their fangs out and growled at Bill.

"You honestly think raising your gun is something I want. I am the chosen one, she has chosen me to show all vampires the way!" Bill yelled and I could see he had gone completely crazy.

"Well isn't this a party!" I turned and saw Lilith, along with Russell and another girl.

"Nora, stop this." Eric said and the woman shook her head.

"This is right Eric, and you will be spared if you accept Lilith." She told him.

"Fuck Lilith." Eric said and Lilith was in front of us.

"Well that isn't nice." She threw Eric and I shot at her.

She growled and grabbed me by the throat.

"Let the human go Bill or kill him, we do not need him." Her grip tightened around my neck.

I heard someone begin to chant and Lilith let me go and began to scream.

All the vampires in the room began to scream and I ran over to Eric to try and help him.

"Sookie, get Jason out of here!" I turned and saw Lafayette standing there.

His face was switching back between his face and one of a monster.

"What the fuck?"

"Get them out of here." I got up and grabbed Jason.

"Get out of here Jason." His eyes were full of tears as he got up.

"He killed her."

"What?"

"He went after me with a stake in hand and she got in front of me. She died because of me." Jason said and I looked over to where Bill was and a pile of goo was there.

Jessica was dead.

"Oh my God."

I felt tears come to my eyes but we had no time to grieve.

"Go." I told Jase and I ran over to Eric and helped him up.

"Come on baby." I helped him out of the bar and he stopped yelling once we were out of there.

"Pam." He muttered and I went back in.

I grabbed Pam and began to get her out of there but stopped.

"Lafayette, come on!"

"I can handle myself."

I began to leave again but then something caught my eye.

Russell started moving over to Lilith and I saw he had a stake in hand.

He was still yelling in pain and I could see he was pushing past the pain. Lilith was still screaming and I could see she was weak and it hit me what Russell was going to do.

"You have no dominion over me, something that was dead once should stay dead. For you see my dear, I am no one's lap dog." He took the stake and gave out one powerful yell and staked her.

I gasped as blood shot everywhere, even hitting me.

I grabbed Pam and ran out of there.

I closed the door and let go of Pam.

"We need to leave, now!"

"What happened?" Eric asked.

I stood there silent as everything hit me.

"Sookie, what?"

"Bill killed Jess." I said.

"Is that all?"

"No, something worse."

"What?" His eyes searched mine for the answer.

"Russell killed Lilith."

**A/N: Well…what did you think? Please review! **


	8. Way to the Future

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! Now on with the show….**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters.**

We arrived at my house shortly and Eric quickly ushered us in.

"Pamela the papers." He held out his hands and she gave him an envelope.

He opened it and Tara handed him a pen.

He quickly signed everything and grabbed my hand and signed my name over everything.

He got up, along with Pam and Tara and left the house.

I walked after them and saw them all standing on the porch.

"What are you guys doing?"

"You need to invite us in." Eric said with urgency in his voice.

"Come in, all of you." They all walked in and I saw Jason's car come into view.

"Is Sam alright?" I asked him as he got out of the car.

"Yeah, I just dropped him. He is a bit shaken up, but he is fine." I saw that Jason's eyes were still red with the fresh tears he had been crying over Jess.

"Jase, I'm so sorry."

"Don't, let's just kill him okay?"

Jason walked away from me and into the house as I was left alone on the porch.

"Fuck." I muttered as I fell to the ground and felt the tears falling from my eyes.

I didn't know what to think but I felt like this was my fault.

Somewhere deep inside me I felt like I had to save Bill and it felt somewhat familiar.

"Please don't tell me you are thinking of trying to save him." I looked up and saw Lafayette standing there.

"Oh God, I thought they killed you." I got up and threw my arms around him.

"Sookie, Bill is gone. He isn't the man you used to love, hell I'm not even sure that was the real him even back then."

"I don't even remember him back then." I mumbled.

"What?"

"Bill glamoured me into forgetting about him and Eric."

"And you still want to help him?"

"He didn't know what he was doing."

"Why are you defending him?" Lafayette asked and I didn't even know why I was.

"I don't know."

The silence filled the air and I heard someone clear his throat behind me.

When I turned I saw Eric standing there.

"You should come in; it's not safe to be out on the porch at night with Russell, Bill, and Nora out there." I nodded as I walked inside the house.

Lafayette walked past me and up to Jason.

Eric grabbed my hand and I turned to face him.

"Please don't do anything that you and I both will regret later."

"Eric I know Bill is gone, he killed Jess and I realize that is something that he can't just come back from."

"But?"

"But I just feel like I can't watch him do all of this and not help him."

"He doesn't need help he needs a fucking stake in the heart. Sookie I will not let you go anywhere near him."

"Eric I…."

"Sookie I can't and I won't lose you." I looked into his eyes and I knew he was just protecting me.

He loved me and I loved him and I knew he was right.

"I won't help him." My voice was low and I turned my face away from him.

He lightly brushed his hand against my cheek and kissed me.

"Don't trust Bill." He whispered against my lips and another memory hit me.

"_You know you can't trust Bill." _Eric's words rang throughout my head.

"I won't." I kissed him again and we rejoined everyone else in my living room.

"So exactly how fucked are we?" Pam asked as she sat with Tara on the couch.

Pretty fucked.

"Well Bill killed Jessica and Russell killed Lilith." Eric said.

"So royally fucked, great." Pam scoffed.

"Maybe not so, my sister may be released from whatever insanity that has had her since her Lilith is dead."

"You think Nora will be all ready and willing to help us?" Pam asked.

"She is my sister; I have to hope she will."

"The other girl there, she is your sister?" I asked Eric.

"Yes, Godric made her after me." His answer was cold and to the point.

I could tell Nora had hurt Eric by choosing Lilith over him, but I could understand why he had to see the good in her.

He loved her just like the love I had somewhere in me for Bill.

"Well if Nora is willing to help us, she may be able to tell us where Bill and Russell are." I said trying to look on the good side of this.

"If she is even working with them." Tara said as she glared at me.

Clearly she was still angry at me.

"If she just has a clue where the fuckers are, we need to take them our right there and then." Jason said as the anger washed all over him.

"Yes, but you must not let revenge consume you, trust me it doesn't end well." Eric told him.

"Well what about a tracking spell?" I asked and I looked over to Lafayette.

"Like to find Bill and Russell, honey I don't know if I can do that. I'm just starting to use spells and shit."

"But you are getting powerful with your magic." I told him.

"I can see what I can do." He got up and headed to the door.

"Oh before I forget, nice to see your ass too miss fang." Lafayette looked over to Tara and glared at her.

"Fuck you." Tara said lowly and Lafayette shook his head and walked away.

"Alright I think we all just need to calm down, tonight was a bit much." I said and Jason shook his head and walked away.

I heard him walk upstairs and slam a door.

"What's up with him?" Pam asked.

"Jess and him kind of had a thing going on." The sadness hit me as I thought of my dead friend.

"I'll go talk to him." Tara said as she got up.

I got up to protest and she turned to me.

"I'm not going to hurt him, it's not like he killed me." She ran away from me and up to Jason.

"Ignore her." Eric said as he kissed the top of my head and brought me to sit next to him.

As the three of us sat there I could feel the tension in the room.

"Pam, sorry I blasted you at the bar." I said and she raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry I pushed you, oh wait I'm not."

"Pamela." Eric gave her a warning look and she sighed.

"Sorry."

The awkwardness in the room was getting to me so I got up and headed to the kitchen.

I grabbed a glass and got some water from the sink and drank it quickly.

I looked out the window and thought of the scene at Merlottes.

All the dead bodies, the blood, Sam almost being drained completely by Bill.

I knew Bill needed to die, so why was it so hard for me to wrap my brain around it.

"We need to talk." I turned around and I saw Tara standing there.

"What?"

"I can't forgive you for what you did, for what you and Lafayette did."

"You were dying; I couldn't let you die for me." I told her.

"But I did, I did die and now everyone else will soon. Going after Russell and Bill is a suicide mission, one that everyone is all too willing to go on. I won't let Pam die for this, and I won't let Jason die for this either, I won't let anyone die for this."

"I'm not forcing anyone to do this; Russell wants all of us dead."

"Correction he wants you dead, and for Eric to suffer. We are all involved because of you," she paused as she got closer to me, "You don't see it, do you? Everyone around you keeps dying and you always ask yourself why. You think you got it rough but in fact you make it rough, you love the danger so therefore danger loves you. You through pity parties for yourself when in fact they are all dead because of you."

"I never asked for anyone to die for me."

"And that's just it, you didn't therefore everyone felt the need to. It's how you justify your guilt over the people you have killed." Tears fell down my face as she slowly pushed me up against a wall.

"You killed me and I think I deserve a little closure." She moved the hair away from my neck.

"Tara don't, this isn't you. I'm sorry for what I did, I should have let you die but I was too selfish."

She stopped and I could feel her breath against my neck.

"You were selfish and you still are and one more thing this is me." She was about to bite me but she was gone in an instant.

Eric was standing before me and Tara was across from him on the floor.

She growled at him and he ran over to her and grabbed her by the neck. He threw her up against the wall and Pam was at the doorway watching them both with panic in her eyes.

"I don't know who the fuck you think you are but I am your elder. Sookie is mine and if you think once about touching her or harming her in any way I will stake you and think nothing of it. You are nothing to me and I am surprised that my progeny had such bad taste in picking hers." Eric let go of her and she fell to the ground.

"Now put your fangs away before I make you put them away and apologize to my lover and your friend you ungrateful ingrate." Tara glared at him as she put her fangs away and slowly got up.

She walked over to Pam and looked to me.

"Fuck you." She said and Pam slapped her upside the head.

"Tara, I don't think fuck you translates to I'm sorry in any language." Pam said to her.

"I'm sorry." And with that Tara was gone.

"She's new and dramatic. I'll make sure she doesn't get herself killed and we will find a place to stay since I'm sure the welcome isn't so strong after all of this."

"Just make sure she is okay and come back before sunrise. I think you can all stay in the cubby." I looked over to Eric who nodded.

"Great, be back in a jiff." Pam was gone and Eric sighed.

"Are you okay?" He asked me.

"Yeah, but she was right."

"What do you mean?"

"Everyone does die because of me, and I couldn't stand it if I got you killed." He shook his head and walked over to me.

He held me tightly and soothingly rubbed his hand up and down my back.

"Don't think that way. This isn't your fault, none of it ever was."

"Then why do I feel like it is?" I asked him and he made me look at him.

"Because some stupid baby vampire made you think this. I love you and I promise if it is within my power I will not let anyone you care about die."

He kissed me, "But know if it is against you and them I will choose you. I will not let you get yourself killed." I nodded and he kissed me again.

"Don't be sad." He whispered as he kissed me even more passionately and pushed me up against the same wall he had just pushed Tara up on.

"I wish we didn't have to worry about whatever was out there." I whispered against his mouth.

_You love danger, therefore danger loves you._

Tara's words rang throughout my head and I lightly pushed Eric away.

He gave me a hurt look and I just shook my head.

"It's late; I just want to get some sleep." I told him and he raised an eyebrow.

"Sookie don't let…" He stopped and his fangs came out.

"What?" I asked him and he was gone.

"Eric." I ran after him and I saw him at the door way.

"What's going on?" I asked and then stopped when I saw the same girl from the bar, Nora, standing there.

"Eric forgive me." She ran up to him but he stepped back into the house a little more.

"Eric?" Her face held great sadness and I could see the blood that was staining her face.

"Please Eric, I was wrong… I was wrong." She cried and Eric slowly moved to her.

"Nora." He grabbed her and held her.

"I'm sorry, I saw him. I saw Godric and he snapped me out of it." Eric nodded as he let her go slowly.

"I'm just glad we are together again." And then she kissed him.

I stood there like an idiot until he pushed her back.

"Nora this is Sookie, she's my…"

"Girlfriend." I felt the jealousy peak in me as I stepped up and cut Eric off.

"Oh, you aren't usually the committing type, especially not to a…"

"Human?" I asked her as I put my hands on my hips.

"She's not just human." Eric said as he grabbed my hand and it calmed me down a bit.

"Well than I suppose we can't have a proper hello." And by proper hello she meant fuck my boyfriend.

"No."

I smiled and Nora nodded.

"You can invite her in, she is sincere." Eric told me.

"Come in." Nora nodded as she came in.

Well so much for going to sleep.

**A/N: Hope you guys liked the new chapter! **_**Please review!**_


	9. Paradise

**A/N: Just wanted to give a special shout out to my new Beta Kim67255 for editing this chapter for me! IMPORTANT NOTE: I would also like to inform everyone that I will be writing a new story and it will be a continuation of season 5 and it will be my own version of season 6. It should be up by tomorrow so I hope you all will check it out and give your support for that story! Thanks again!**

The whole atmosphere of the room was tense and I couldn't help but stare at Nora.

She was beautiful and compared to me I felt plain. The jealousy in me grew and I knew the look on my face portrayed it.

"Who's upstairs?" She asked as she cocked her head to the side.

"Sookie's brother, he is grieving right now." Eric told her as he handed her a spare True Blood that I had somewhere in the fridge.

"Oh, over the red head?" She asked casually as she took a sip of her drink.

"Her name was Jessica." I said sharply.

"Sorry, over _Jessica_." She smiled politely at me.

I wasn't sure if she was trying to be nice or just being a bitch, so I just smiled back.

I wanted to wipe the smile of her face but I took a deep breath and got control over my jealousy.

Nora was Eric's sister and I know he has a great love for her and would never betray me.

Right?

I mean I was wrong before with Bill but….

No, Eric and Bill were completely different and I felt ashamed for event thinking about it.

I slowly came back into reality and realized Eric and Nora were talking intently about something.

"So you have no clue where Russell or Bill could be?" Eric asked her as she shook her head.

"I told you Bill ran away right after Lilith died and saw that he had ended Jessica," she glanced over to me, "and Russell tried to kill the witch but he disappeared and I took a hint then."

"Lafayette teleported out of there?" I asked her.

"I suppose. It was a bit sloppy though. It appears as though his emotions are the answer to his powers. Which they shouldn't be. No supernatural creature should be controlled by their emotions. It would cause mass hysteria." She answered me with only slight interest in the topic.

"So you ran before Russell could turn on you?" Eric asked.

"Yes, the bodies are still there which someone should clean up before humans start to notice."

I shuddered as I remembered the grisly scene that Bill left behind him.

"I'll call Pam and Tara and see if before they come here they can do some clean up. They have some time before sunrise." Eric said as he sent a text over to Pam.

"So Sookie, how long have you known my dear brother?" Nora asked me and I could see Eric shoot me a nervous glance, before quickly turning away.

"I'm not exactly sure." I said lowly and Nora gave me a confused glance.

"Bill glamoured her to forget about him and I." Eric said as Nora nodded.

"But I usually can't be glamoured." I told her and I could see her interest peak.

"Really how fascinating. What are you, if you don't mind me asking?"

I looked over to Eric who nodded in approval.

"I'm half fae." Her eyes widened.

"Really, I've never met a fairy."

"I'm not a full fairy just half." I reminded her as I could see a look of hunger glaze through her eyes.

"That's why you smell so good, like something I have only dreamed of before." She smiled even wider.

"Eric, please tell your sister not to look at me like that." I said as my nervousness peaked in me.

"Nora." He warned her and she snapped out of whatever trance she was in.

"Sorry. I would never hurt the woman my brother loves." Somehow I didn't believe that.

I smiled at her and turned to look back over to Eric.

His phone rang and he looked at it quickly.

"Pam and Tara will take care of the scene at Merlottes."

"Were there any survivors?" I asked trying to think back to the scene.

No, there weren't.

I shook my head as I got up.

"I'm going to go check on my brother; I'll be back down in a sec." Eric was about to say something but I ignored him as I walked up the stairs.

"Jase?" I called as I walked up to the door of my old room and knocked lightly.

I opened the door and saw Jason lying there on the bed, staring up at the ceiling.

"Penny for your thoughts?" I asked as I closed the door and laid on the bed next to him.

He made some room for me and sighed.

"I can't believe he killed her, she looked up to him and everything." Jason said as he wiped away a tear from his eyes quickly.

"It's not your fault."

"Yes it is, if I got there sooner. I could have…" He got choked up as the tears streamed down his face.

I put my head on his chest and held him as he cried.

"I'm so sorry Jason." I whispered to him.

"I don't know if I loved her but it was something close to it, I think. We were just both so fucked up to even notice it." He told me.

"I know what you mean." I said and then another memory hit me.

It was of me and Eric sitting on a couch and he was telling me he loved me for the first time.

I knew I loved him to but the fact that I still had feelings for Bill kept me away from being with him.

I also remembered me choosing neither Bill nor Eric and I could see that in that moment I broke Eric's heart.

"Oh my God." I whispered against Jason's chest.

"What?" He asked.

"Nothing, just remembering some things." I told him and he nodded.

"Sook, I just want to be left alone with my thoughts." My brother said and I nodded.

"Of course. If you need anything I'll be around. I love you." I told him.

"I love you too, be safe."

"I always am." He smiled softly as I turned away and left the room.

I walked down the stairs and then someone knocked at the front door.

I walked over to the door and saw it was Lafayette.

"Hey I found something." He told me as I opened the door and he walked in.

"What?"

"Well two spells that could be very helpful." He smiled as he took out a book he was carrying and put it on the kitchen table as he walked over to it.

Eric shot me a glance from the other room and I shrugged.

"So I found a tracking spell that seems easy, and then I found this. It just appeared to me out of nowhere." I looked at the book and it was a resurrection spell.

"A resurrection spell?" I asked as I traced the letters with my hand softly and it seemed to glow at my touch.

I gasped and Eric and Nora joined us in the room.

They remained quiet as the book glowed and then dimmed to a normal color.

"What the hell was that?" I asked.

"Your magic must have touched it as well." Eric said.

"Fae have the strongest magic." Nora said in agreement with him.

"Well as I was saying, I think I can bring Jess back." He said.

"How?" I asked him.

"By killing another vampire to take her place in the spirit world." He told me.

"So if we kill Russell, Jess lives?" I asked and he nodded.

"Exactly, I just thought it was an added bonus."

I smiled wide as I hugged Lafayette. Jason would be so happy.

"Killing Russell will not be an easy task." Eric said grimly.

"We have more luck finding Bill." Nora offered.

I felt an uneasy feeling as I asked Lafayette, "Could it be any vampire?" I asked him.

"Yes, whatever you want to resurrect you must kill something that is of that species." He said and I knew he had put a lot of thought into it.

I read his mind and I realized he was thinking of Jesus and I knew he wanted to bring him back but he wasn't sure where to find a witch besides Holly, and he didn't want to kill her.

"You can't just kill an innocent like that." I told him and he nodded.

"I know." He whispered and Eric looked over to me and I tapped my head.

"I'm sorry but Russell and Bill are not innocent." Nora said.

"I can read minds, he was thinking of something else." I told her.

"You are full of surprises aren't you?" She asked me.

"Just wait and see." I told her as my hand glowed and her eyes fell to it.

"Sookie." Eric warned me this time and I stopped my hand from glowing.

I really needed to stop acting like a child.

"So if we kill Russell or…. Bill we can have Jess back." I said and Lafayette nodded.

"Yes, but once it is done I only have a short amount of time to perform the ritual." He told me.

"Alright, well now that is taken care of we need to figure out how to kill Russell."

"Or Bill." Nora reminded me.

"Or Bill." I said and Eric sighed.

"May I speak with you my lover?" Eric asked me and I nodded as he led me into the living room.

"Would you like to explain to me why you are still so hesitant about all of this?" He asked.

"I don't know, I can't just turn off…"

"The feelings you have for him." He became cold as I gave him a curious glance.

"Yeah."

"Sookie I can't make this decision for you, it shouldn't be this hard. Bill is gone and you have to accept it."

"I know."

"No you don't know, I love you and I won't share you with him." He said as he lightly touched my face and turned away.

"I'm not asking you to. I don't want Bill like that, not anymore, I just want you." I told him and he stopped.

"I care for Bill that is true, but not romantically. The things I remember with him are nothing compared to the things I remember with you. The passion, the love, the sparks, that's only with you." I told him and I realized for the first time that it was in fact very true.

As Eric remained still I said the one thing I knew would make him come back to me.

"I chose you before I even knew I did." I told him as he walked up to me and kissed me.

"Please keep that in mind when you think of him. Don't be fooled by him he is gone." He told me as he continued to kiss me and I finally let it soak in.

"I love you." I told him as he let me go.

He smiled and I could see it was full of hope and it reminded me of the night I broke his heart, which I promised to myself I would never do again, and hopefully he would do the same.

"Hey love birds we have to create a plan here." Lafayette said.

"Later the sun is coming up soon and I have to call Pam and make sure she is okay." Eric said as he walked away.

"Hey Lafayette, you can stay on the couch if you want." I told him.

He walked out of the kitchen as I was about to enter it with his book in hand.

"I'm good. I'll see you tomorrow though." He smiled as he left.

Well he was in a hurry. I hope he wasn't going to do anything that he may regret one day.

"I'm happy you make my brother a better person." Nora said as she walked into the living room with me.

"I'm happy I do as well."

"I hope you weren't offended by my affection for my brother, but know I just love him like a brother. Only occasionally do we actually have sex." My eyes widened as she said that.

"You guys have sex?" I asked her and she nodded.

"It's normal in our world. You wouldn't understand, but maybe you would since fae have sex with each other all the time." She smiled.

"Well not humans." I told her.

"True."

"When was the last time you guys had sex?" I asked her.

"Maybe a week or more ago." She said as she thought back.

"Yes, we had sex before we went to the Authority." She said reassuring herself.

"A week." I had just had sex with Eric and he just had sex with her.

"I didn't think you were together at that time." She said.

"We weren't, I don't think we were at least."

"We weren't." Eric said as he entered the room and glared at Nora.

"It appears I have hit a nerve. I'm sorry I didn't mean it that way." She got up and walked away into the cubby.

"She's staying here?" I asked him.

"Where else is she supposed to go?" He asked me.

"Well not somewhere where you will be."

"I will not have sex with her. We were not together when we did have sex and if we were I would not have had sex with her then." He told me and I nodded.

"I'm not a cheater." He said as he smirked and kissed me.

"You're a jerk." He kissed my cheek again.

"Where are Pam and Tara?" I asked him.

"They just finished cleaning up and will be here shortly."

"Okay." He kissed me again and the door opened.

"Dirty work is done." Tara said as she entered the house and walked past me.

She went straight to the cubby.

"Nora is on our side now and will be staying with us." Eric told Pam and she nodded.

"Goody, because that doesn't scream danger. Looks like I won't be sleeping all day." Pam said as she walked to the cubby as well.

"I'll see you tonight." Eric said to me as he kissed my forehead and left.

I was left alone in the silence of the night and as I locked the front door I knew I had to go tell Jason about Jess.

Things were finally starting to look a little better.

And I just had the feeling that it wouldn't stay that way for long.

**A/N: Please review and check out my new story that should be posted tomorrow!**


End file.
